


Sentimientos de quinceañera

by RutLanceCF



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Cupcakes, Dancing and Singing, Erratic personality, Humor, Misunderstandings, The boys are dumbasses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutLanceCF/pseuds/RutLanceCF
Summary: El comportamiento de Koshino tiene asustados a más de la mitad de la preparatoria Ryonan, y nadie tiene idea del porqué.
Relationships: Koshino Hiroaki & Sendoh Akira
Kudos: 1





	Sentimientos de quinceañera

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Estoy entre muy contenta y algo apenada porque desde hace un par de días, limpiando mi cuarto y que aún no termino, en serio, ejem, me encontré con viejos cuadernos en donde tenía varias ideas sobre fanfics de Slam Dunk. Fueron muchas carcajadas las que tuvimos mi hermana y yo al acordarnos de todo lo que teníamos planeado publicar hace ocho años atrás.
> 
> Este fanfic lo tenía guardado en una memoria, y lo rescaté guardándola en ff.net, y se me olvidó que aún no la había terminado. n_nU Pero aquí está. :D
> 
> Las canciones "Joy ride" de Roxette, "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry, y "Dancing Queen" de ABBA no son usadas con fines de lucro. Es sólo que a Koshino le gusta cantarlas, pregúntenle si quieren. :3
> 
> Las insinuaciones son sólo eso, insinuaciones. ¡Mua, ja, ja, ja, ja!
> 
> Disfruten el one-shot! ;D

Todo fue por causa de unas pastilla; o más bien, dos clases muy distintas de pastillas...

\- Maldición, carajo, maldito dolor de cabeza.- Se quejaba muy temprano en la madrugada el padre de Hiroaki Koshino.

El hombre fue en busca de algo para poder calmar lo que fuese el producto de una resaca. Así qué indagando en el gabinete médico, en el cuál todos guardaban sus pastillas, removió todos los frascos en busca de aspirinas...

\- ¿En donde rayos las tienen?- Gruñó sin poder hacer mucho al respecto.

Dos frascos cayeron al suelo y las pastillas se esparcieron por todo el piso. El pobre hombre, asustado por lo acontecido, levantó todas las pastillas, al igual que los frascos. Y sin poder distinguir a cuál correspondían, ya que las pastillas eran casi del mismo tamaño y el mismo color, las repartió por la mitad, las guardó en ambos frascos y las acomodó de nuevo en el gabinete...

\- ¡Oh!- Tomó el frasco de aspirinas y cerró el gabinete.- Aquí estaban.-

Y como si nada, se tomó el analgésico y se volvió a dormir sin darse cuenta de lo qué había hecho...

.~o0o~.

\- ¡Ya me voy a la escuela!- Se despidió en la entrada de su casa el muchacho de 17 años uniformado, con su mochila al hombro y su bolso a la mano en la cuál contenía su uniforme del equipo de basketball de la Preparatoria de Ryonan.- ¡Nos vemos!-

No muy bien había dado un par de pasos cuando se regresó al interior de la casa, dirigiéndose hasta el gabinete médico del cuál sacó un frasco de pastillas...

\- Por poco las olvidaba.- Abrió el frasco y sacó dos pastillas para tragárselas con un poco de agua.- Ahora sí, la escuela.-

Debido a que los entrenamientos del Profesor Taoka eran bastante pesados, Koshino quedaba sumamente exhausto, por lo que comenzó a consumir vitaminas para un mejor rendimiento. Pronto, llegó a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón...

\- Buenos días.- Saludó a sus compañeros con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mas nadie le respondió el saludo, ya que todos conocían muy bien al ogro qué tenían de compañero; y verlo sonreír sin causa alguna ciertamente no encajaba con él...

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó agriamente.- ¿No me van a contestar?-

Lo cuál los hizo volver a respirar, definitivamente era el gruñón que tomaba clases con ellos...

\- Hey, Hiroaki.- Akira Sendoh se acercó a él.- ¿Hiciste la tarea de historia?-

\- Si me preguntas para pasártela, no, no la hice.- Le respondió fríamente.

\- Anda, vamos.- Le rogó.- ¿Para qué son los amigos si no nos ayudamos?-

\- ¡Uff! Está bien.- Se acomodó un poco el cabello y sacó el cuaderno requerido de su mochila.- Pero prométeme que será la última vez.-

\- Claro.- Tomó el cuaderno, sin embargo se le quedó viendo fijamente.- ¿Te hiciste algo en la cara?-

\- No, ¿porqué?- Preguntó desconcertado.

\- No, por nada.- Se sentó en su pupitre.- Mejor empiezo ahora con la tarea.-

.~o0o~.

Horas más tarde, en la práctica, Koshino no podía evitar el sentirse un poco raro; ya que repentinamente el sudar a causa del entrenamiento le producía una extraña sensación de malestar, por lo qué a cada rato se detenía para secarse con su toalla...

\- ¡Qué horror!- Se quejó en voz alta.- El sudor hace que se me pegue la ropa, y pica.-

Algunos de sus compañeros de equipo se le quedaron viendo extrañados, y otros simplemente lo ignoraron. Una vez terminada la práctica, Koshino estaba listo para irse cuando Sendoh lo detuvo...

\- Hey, Hiroaki.- Le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sendoh?- Lo miró sin saber de qué quería hablarle.

\- Sólo quería regresarte tu cuaderno, gracias.- Le dijo sacándolo de la mochila y esbozando una sonrisa aún más grande.- Lástima que no tuvimos la clase.-

\- Ah, no te hubieras molestado.- Sonriente, tomó el cuaderno y lo guardó.

\- Je. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- Le tocó el hombro.- Chao.-

\- Chao.- Le respondió y de pronto se volteó al sentir que el resto del equipo se le quedaba viendo intensamente.- ¿Qué?- Frunció el ceño molesto.

\- No, nada.- Comentaron algunos, y comenzaron a dispersarse algo incómodos.

.~o0o~.

Los días siguientes fueron aún más raros; de repente llegaba a la escuela como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo y en ocasiones, con un humor de los mil diablos. Nadie de sus compañeros de clase se explicaba el constante cambio de humor, y mucho menos los del club de basketball, dando pie a numerosas murmuraciones...

\- ¿Creen que esté enfermo?- Les preguntó Uozumi a los demás mientras se dirigían a los vestidores.

\- Yo creo que ya le hizo daño el gruñir a cada rato y pues, decidió alivianarse un poco.- Le contestó Ikegami.

\- Yo no sé.- Fukuda estaba muy pensativo al respecto.- El otro día lo vi entrando al baño cantando.-

\- ¿Koshino cantando?- Uozumi abría la puerta de los vestidores.- Eso sería... - Enmudeció de pronto al ver el interior.- Santo Ramen.-

Para la sorpresa, y el horror de otros, Koshino estaba acomodando un par de cortinas que hacían juego con el piso del cuarto; el cuál lucía recién limpiado y pulido, a la vez que el resto del lugar...

\- "She says: Hello, you fool, I love you. Come on join the joyride. Join the joyride."- Volteó a verlos, ya que estaban inmovilizados en la entrada.- ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué les parece?-

Si el hecho de verlo cantando una canción les parecía raro, el encontrarlo limpiando y decorando los vestidores los dejaba en shock. Koshino acomodó un jarroncito con flores frescas sobre una mesa, para luego comenzar a cambiarse...

\- ¿No se siente agradable de vez en cuando poner un poco de vegetación y arreglar un poquito?- Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras soltaba una sonrisilla.- Ah, es hora de entrenar.-

Se fue dando pequeños saltitos en lo que tarareaba la canción que momentos antes estuviera cantando. Los demás, nerviosos, se quedaban viendo entre sí sin saber qué hacer...

\- ¡Hey!- Sendoh apareció atrás de ellos, casi provocándoles un paro cardíaco.- ¡Qué bien quedó este lugar!- Miró el florero.- ¡Oh, hasta trajeron flores!- Se cambió rápidamente y bastante alegre.- Bien, es hora de entrenar.-

\- Esto no me está gustando nada.- Dijo Uozumi cuando apenas recuperó el habla.

\- Ni que lo digas, a mí tampoco.- Le respondió Ikegami.

.~o0o~.

Los días seguían pasando y el comportamiento de Koshino era aún, ehm, más errático de acuerdo con sus compañeros...

\- "I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight."- Cantaba alegremente por el pasillo en lo que entraba a su salón.

\- No lo mires, no te le acerques, no le digas nada.- Decía uno de sus compañeros en voz baja.

\- No lo miro, no me le acerco y no le digo nada.- Repitió el otro, como si estuviera formulado un conjunto.

\- ¿Qué hacen?- Ambos saltaron al oír al aludido que trataban de ignorarlo, acercándose a ellos.

\- Hey, Hiro-kun.- Sendoh estaba sentado en su lugar, rodeado de varias de sus compañeras, quiénes veían un montón de revistas.- Nomás leyendo un par de cosas.-

Se encaminó hacia ellas en lo que sus compañeros huían despavoridos del salón, sólo atreviéndose a entrar de nuevo bajo la protección del maestro...

\- Yo no sé qué le ven a esas cosas.- Les dijo tras ver las revistas de moda para adolescentes.- Todos esos "modelos" son unos cabezas huecas.-

\- ¡Claro que no!- Le reclamaron las chicas molestas por el comentario.

\- ¿Qué no? ¡Je!- Se acomodó el cabello.- Aquí tenemos un ejemplo vivo: Akira Sendoh.-

\- ¿Yo qué?- Preguntó el aludido sin entender nada.

\- No importa qué atractivo y popular sea entre las chicas, es todo un cabeza hueca.- Dijo dándolo por hecho.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Sendoh es muy listo!- Le reclamó una de las chicas muy molesta por el comentario.

Koshino puso sus manos sobre el pupitre, acercó su rostro al de la chica viéndola a la cara, y sin romper el contacto visual, le respondió...

\- Linda, tú no lo conoces tanto como yo.- Le sonrió burlonamente.- Así que no trates de enseñarle al maestro. ¿Agarraste la onda, cariño?-

\- ¿Qué?- Todas se le quedaban viendo por la manera en qué contestó.

Más de pronto, todos voltearon a ver a Sendoh, quién inexplicablemente, se echó a reír a carcajadas, moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa...

\- ¿Ven?- Koshino giró los ojos irritado.- Les dije que era un idiota.-

\- Ah.- Sonrió el As y compartió una mirada que las chicas entendieron de inmediato.- ¿Ustedes no piensan que Hiroaki sería mejor modelo que yo?-

\- Ahora que lo dices.- Todas clavaron su mirada en el guardia y acercaron peligrosamente a él.- Tienes toda la razón, Sendoh.-

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó temeroso Koshino, presintiendo qué algo malo ocurriría.

\- ¡A él, chicas!- Gritó de repente Sendoh, y todos se abalanzaron sobre él.- ¡Qué no se escape!-

Hizo lo que pudo; pataleó, gritó y hasta mordió, pero ni así logró liberarse de ese grupo de locas, las cuáles parecían salidas de una película de horror. Sendoh, a su vez, lo sostenía firmemente de los hombros para que no se levantara del pupitre donde lo tenían obligatoriamente sentado...

\- ¡Suéltame, idiota!- Le gritaba a Sendoh mientras forcejeaba sin mucho éxito.

\- Muy bien, chicas.- Habló la que parecía estar al mando de la operación, parándose frente a Koshino.- Manos a la obra.-

\- ¡Sí!- Respondieron a coro los demás, sacando de sus mochilas todo lo que fuera necesario.

\- ¡Méndigas!- Gritó asustado el pobre incauto.- ¿Qué me van a hacer?-

\- ¡Crema exfoliante!- Dijo la líder extendiendo la mano.

\- Crema exfoliante.- Le respondió una al tiempo que le daba la crema y se la ponían en el rostro al muchacho.

\- ¡Delineador negro!-

\- Delineador negro.- Se lo pasaron a la vez que trataban de sujetarlo entre todas.

\- ¡CUIDADO! ¡ME VAN A SACAR UN OJO!- Gruñó tratando de no moverse ante la "delicada" operación.

\- ¡Toallita húmeda!-

\- Toallita húmeda.- Le retiraron la crema de la cara.

\- ¡OUCH! ¡ESO DUELE!- Exclamó al sentir que le quitaban la crema con rudeza.

\- ¡Pinzas para cejas!-

\- Pinzas para cejas.- Y comenzaron a quitarle el "exceso" de la ceja.

\- ¡OUCH! ¡DEJEN ESO! ¡OUCH! ¡ME ARDE! ¡AY! ¡SUÉLTENME!-

\- ¡Cinta adhesiva!-

\- Cinta adhesiva.- La chica comenzó a jalar la cinta con rapidez.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué van a hacer con eso? ¡Hey! ¡HEY!- Le acomodaron una tira en la zona del bigote, apretándosela con firmeza.

*¡RAS!* De un sólo tirón, le arrancaron la cinta adhesiva...

\- ¡AAAAAAAH!- El grito se oyó en los salones y pasillos más cercanos, retumbando.

\- Ow, eso hasta a mí me dolió.- Sendoh frunció el ceño sintiéndose un poco incómodo por el momento.

Las chicas continuaron con el tratamiento de belleza, divirtiéndose como si estuvieran en una pijamada; Koshino intentó hasta lo imposible para que lo dejaran ir, pero de nada valieron sus esfuerzos y menos con Sendoh ayudándolas. Unos diez minutos después, y tras masticar cerca de tres paquetes de goma de mascar, las chicas daban los últimos toques a lo que fuera su "Obra Maestra"...

\- Ya casi está.- Comentaba una, aplicando una pomada labial de sabor cereza.

\- Te faltó en el labio de arriba.- Le señaló la otra.

\- Listo. Veamos.- Tomó de la barbilla a Koshino y le alzó el rostro.- Mmm, como que falta algo.- No estaba muy convencida aún de los resultados.- ¡Claro!-

Buscó entre sus útiles y sacó unas tijeras con bastante filo...

\- ¡Oh, Dios, no!- Se le fue el color de la cara cuando la vio con las tijeras en la mano.

\- Quieto.- Comenzó a recortarle el flequillo, recogiendo con la mano libre el cabello que se le caía.- ¡Listo!- Se secó el sudor de la frente.- Sendoh, ¿podrías dar el visto bueno?-

\- Con gusto.- Contestó sonriente el As de Ryonan y se paró de su lugar.

Se puso frente a su compañero y amigo, llevándose una mano a la boca en lo que abría los ojos sorprendido. Cosa que no le agradó para nada a Koshino, comenzando a alterarse...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me hicieron?- Preguntó nervioso.

\- Hiroaki.- Apenas si pudo mencionar el nombre a causa de su "transformación."- Wow.-

\- ¡ESPEJO!- Gritó demandante.- ¡QUIERO UN ESPEJO AHORA!-

Una de las chicas le dio lo que pedía, y de inmediato comenzó a inspeccionarse ante las miradas sonrientes y llenas de satisfación de las personas que lo rodeaban...

\- ¿A poco...? ¿A poco soy yo?- Preguntó incrédulo y tocándose la cara.

En el reflejo podía ver a un joven adulto de delicadas facciones, piel fresca y brillante, de grandes ojos en los cuáles había una chispa diferente de quién era antes. Sus cejas ahora eran más delgadas y finas; su cabello, aunque sólo le dieron un despunte, le daba un aire seductor. Y sus labios se veían suaves, carnosos, tersos, entre un color rosa pálido y un leve toque carmesí. E irresistibles, se pasó la lengua por ellos saboreando el sabor cereza de la pomada aplicada...

\- Ahora sí pareces modelo, Hiroaki, ¿no lo creen, chicas?- Sendoh sonreía de oreja a oreja, satisfecho con los resultados.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- Chillaron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.- Koshino movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras el cabello se sacudía de manera atractiva.- Yo para nada seré un modelo cabeza hueca como los de las revistas.-

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera has intentado serlo.- Su amigo le tomó del brazo para ponerlo de pie.- Sólo modela un poquito.-

\- Bueno, con tal de que me dejen en paz.- Suspiró resignado.

Dio unos cuántos pasos y se volvió a sentar, pero como no lo hizo bien las chicas lo abuchearon...

\- ¡Buuh! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Ninguna de ellas estaba contenta.- Hasta mi perro sabe desfilar mejor que tú, y eso que sólo tiene tres patas.-

\- ¡Oigan! ¡No me comparen con un perro pulgoso!- Les gritó ofendido.

\- ¡Mi perro no está pulgoso!- Le respondió la chica embravecida.- ¡Y si lo estuviera, tendría mejores pulgas que tú, idiota!-

\- ¡Hey, tranquilas! Tranquilas.- Sendoh las separó antes de que llovieran los golpes.- No tienen porqué pelearse; sólo hay qué enseñarle a Hiro-Chan como debe dar la "caminada" y a posar.-

\- ¡Yo! ¡Yo!- Gritó de repente la más animada del grupo alzando la mano.- Yo ya he modelado antes.-

\- Bien, adelante.- Sendoh volvió a tomar asiento para ver divertido cómo le enseñaban a Koshino a modelar.

Mas la chica tenía algo en mente, ya que apenas comenzó a darle indicaciones y mostrarle cómo caminar correctamente, empezó a manosearlo especialmente en las caderas y pompas alegando que debía "soltarse" y "mantener" la "postura"...

\- Tiene unas nalgas bien firmes.- Les dijo en voz baja a las demás, ocultando su sonrisa con una mano, y éstas se reían divertidas.

Obviamente Koshino ni cuenta se dio de esto, ya que estaba muy ocupado en hacerlo bien para que no se burlaran de él...

\- Muy bien, sigue derecho. Alto.- Le indicaba la chica muy energicámente.- Voltea la mirada hacia la derecha, no sonrías, regresa. ¡Eso!-

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho, Koshino!- Vitoreaban todas, riendo como las Ardillitas de Lalo Guerrero.

\- ¡Fiu, fiu!- Chiflaba Sendoh muy animoso. Luego, se dirigió a las muchachas.- ¿Y si le ponemos música para que pose mejor?-

\- ¡Sí!- Chillaron emocionadas.- ¡Koshino, ponte el saco al hombro y modela con él!-

\- ¡Arght! Está bien, está bien.- Gruñó resignado al ver que no lo dejarían en paz.- Estúpido Sendoh.- Sin embargo, lo disfrutaba secretamente.

Usaron la lista de reproducción de un celular, mas como la lista estaba en reproducción aleatoria, la primera canción que se oyó fue una muy conocida...

\- Oigan.- Koshino se detuvo para oír mejor la canción.- ¿Esa no es "Dancing Queen"?-

\- ¡Oh! ¿La conoces?- Le preguntó interesara la dueña del celular.

\- Bueno, sí.- Se sonrojó de la pena que le daba.- Es que a mi mamá le gusta la película de "Mamma mía!", y pues, yo me pongo a verla con ella.-

Las chicas y Sendoh se miraron entre sí sorprendidos. Luego sonrieron y se pusieron de pie...

\- ¡Sí!- Gritaron emocionados.- ¡A cantar!-

Fukuda tenía un examen qué presentar en ese momento, pero se había salvado de presentarlo al decirle al maestro que se sentía mal, por lo cuál se encontraba caminando por el pasillo del segundo año rumbo a la enfermería. Hasta que pasó por el salón en el que se encontraban Sendoh y compañía...

\- "See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen."- Cantaban recreando la coreografía de la película.

Se regresó en sus pasos quedándose casi sin aliento cuando llegó jadeando a su salón de clases...

\- ¿Sabe qué?- Se dirigió a su profesor completamente pálido.- Voy a presentar el examen. No me siento tan mal después de todo.-

.~o0o~.

Pese a los ruegos de Sendoh, Koshino declinó la idea de ser una nueva especie de modelo con cerebro. Y así los días siguieron pasando en la preparatoria de Ryonan, los cuáles fueron muy tranquilos para el Club de Basquetball, quiénes se habían acostumbrado a los repentinos "cambios" del guardia oficial. O al menos, eso creían hasta que lo vieron entrando al gimnasio de la escuela con una gran caja en manos muy contento...

\- ¡Chuuzuu!- Saludó muy sonriente a todos los presentes.

\- Por todos los cielos.- Dijo alguien en voz baja.- ¿Ahora qué diablos tiene en esa caja?-

\- Hice algunos pastelillos.- Destapó la caja dejando verlos en forma de frutillas. Pero al ver que nadie se movía.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó molesto con un acento muy agrio.- ¿No van a agarrar uno?-

\- Están deliciosos.- Sendoh ya se estaba comiendo uno mientras sostenía dos en las manos.- ¡Mmm! El de limón está riquísimo.-

\- Oh, están buenos.- Comentó Ikegami tras darle un mordisco con la punta de los dientes a un quequito de fresa.

Tras lo dicho por Ikegami, y al ver el gusto con el que comía Sendoh los pastelillos, los demás comenzaron a tomar uno para probarlos...

\- ¿Los compraste, Koshino?- Le preguntó Hikoichi en lo que degustaba uno de plátano.

\- ¿Cómo crees?- Le contestó con un acento presumiendo.- Mi mami me ayudó a hacerlos.-

\- ¿Mami?- Algunos por tantito y se les caía la comida de la boca ante tal información.

\- Sí, ¿algún problema en qué mi mamá me ayude?- Frunció el ceño enojado.

\- No, no, ninguno.- Respondieron nerviosos, tratando de evitar una catástrofe.

\- Pues mis felicitaciones, Hiro-Chan.- Todos voltearon a ver a la estrella del equipo tras lo dicho.- Están muy sabrosos.- Se llevó una mano a la mejilla sonriente.- Ya tienes mi permiso para que te cases.-

\- Por favor, no sigas que me abochornas.- Koshino se mecía de un lado a otro como una colegiala.- Mejor los guardo en los vestidores antes de que venga el entrenador y nos regañe.- Y salió con los pastelillos mientras los demás le miraban impactados por la "escenita" que recién acabaran de ver.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Uozumi más que confundido.

.~o0o~.

\- ¡Muevan esos pies!- Les gritaba de nueva cuenta el entrenador Taoka.- ¡Más rápido, que parecen tortugas!- Luego agregó más irritado.- ¡No fuerces los pases, idiota!-

Siguió reprendiéndolos por casi media hora más, hasta que le avisaron que tenía una llamada en la oficina del director...

\- Pónganse a practicar tiros.- Les indicó.- Y más vale que no los encuentre holgazaneando. ¿Entendido?-

\- ¡Sí, entrenador!- Contestaron todos a coro y formaditos, aunque estaban cansados.

Una vez que el entrenador saliera del gimnasio todos soltaron un suspiro para relajarse. Sin embargo, tenían qué obedecerlo si no querían que los tiranizara de nuevo...

\- Ya oyeron al Profesor Taoka.- Les ordenó Uozumi.- Practiquen tiros.-

Obedecieron, ya que no tenían otra opción. Así que Sendoh se acercó a Koshino, quién estaba demasiado distraído en cumplir con la tarea, que no se daba cuenta de que no había nadie con él...

\- ¡Maldito balón!- Molesto de que no lograba encestar, lo lanzó con mucha fuerza contra el tablero.

*¡PAS!* El balón rebotó y se estampó en la cara de Akira Sendoh, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente...

\- ¡Sendoh!- Se apresuró a prestarle ayuda.- ¿Estás bien?-

\- Sí. ¡Ouch!- Se frotó un poco la cara.- Estoy bien.-

\- ¿Seguro?-

\- Claro.- Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

\- Bueno.- Le dijo más tranquilo. Luego frunció el ceño y cerró los puños, gritando enojado.- ¡Entonces no vuelvas a atravesarte, idiota!-

\- ¿Qué pasó, Koshy?- Estaba anonadado por el cambio de humor tan repentino.- ¿Qué tienes?-

Soltó un par de gruñidos, se cruzó los brazos y volteó la mirada, haciendo pucheros como niño chiquito...

\- Es que no puedo encestar el balón por el lado derecho.- Comenzó a dar pequeños puñetazos al suelo en lo que se le enrojecía el rostro.- ¡Pero no es justo, no es justo, a mí nunca me fallan los tiros! ¿Cómo es posible que eso me pase a MÍ de entre todo el mundo?-

Sendoh se levantó sonriente del suelo y le extendió su mano a su gruñón amigo...

\- Tranquilo, sólo tienes qué apuntar bien y seguir practicando.- Koshino no le dijo nada, así que se acomodó detrás de él.- Yo te ayudo, Kosh-Kosh.-

Haciendo que Koshino sostuviera el balón, tomó con cuidado sus manos con las de él, juntando de ese modo sus cuerpos...

\- Lo sujetas así.- Le decía casi susurrándole al oído, ya que su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro.- Y nada más tiras de este modo.-

Hizo que lanzara el balón, el cuál entró al aro. Fue entonces cuando lo soltó, se dirigió a recoger la pelota y se la pasó...

\- Ahora hazlo como te dije.- Le habló bastante entusiasmado.

\- De acuerdo.- Le dijo su mejor amigo, listo para repetir la jugada.

Hizo todo lo indicado por Sendoh, y en esta ocasión, el balón entró en el aro, cosa que lo puso muy contento...

\- ¿Viste, Sendoh?- Se acercó al aludido y lo tomó de las manos.- ¡Sí entró! ¡Kyaaa!- Comenzó a saltar muy emocionado.- ¡Sí entró, tal y como tú lo dijiste! ¡Kyaaa! ¡Kyaaa!-

\- ¡Claro que sí, Koshy-kun!- Saltaba con él, celebrando la canasta.- Lo hiciste muy bien.-

Una vez que dejaran de saltar y celebrar, Sendoh le alborotó el cabello a su compañero de equipo...

\- Hey, Koshy-Koshy, ¿no podrías traerme uno de tus deliciosos pastelillos? Es que tengo ganas de probar uno en este momento.-

\- ¡Claro! ¿De qué sabor?-

\- Limón.-

\- En este momento te lo traigo.- Salió corriendo, poniendo los pies en polvorosa.- ¡Kyaaa!-

El As de Ryonan lo vio alejarse y sonreía ligeramente, más en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el resto del equipo se acercó a él bastante serios...

\- Sendoh.- Uozumi tomó la palabra.- ¿Podemos hablar contigo?-

\- ¿Sobre qué?- Alzó el balón y anotó una canasta de tres puntos.

\- Es sobre Koshino.- Y con eso, atraparon su atención.

.~o0o~.

Hiroaki no podía estar más contento; había podido anotar una canasta desde un ángulo que se le dificultaba mucho, y que a los chicos les gustaron los pastelillos que había preparado durante la noche anterior...

\- "Ya tienes mi permiso para que te cases."-

\- ¡Kyaaa!- Chilló emocionado.- ¡Ya podré casarme cuando quiera!-

Tenía el pastelillo en manos cuando abrió las puertas del gimnasio con cuidado... sólo para ver que todos estaban alrededor de Sendoh. Y presintiendo que algo importante ocurría, se aproximó a ellos para saber de qué hablaban...

\- ¡Es que está mal!- Oyó que alguien le decía a Sendoh.

\- ¿Porqué?- Respondió el As del equipo.- No tiene nada de malo.-

\- ¿¡NADA DE MALO!? ¿¡NADA DE MALO!?- Explotó otro.- Koshino se ha puesto a bailar, cantar y decorar los vestidores como si fuera una ama de casa.-

\- Y preparar pastelillos.- Agregó Fukuda.

\- ¡Sí, preparar pastelillos como si fuera una colegiala! ¡Y tú lo que haces, Sendoh, es que siga comportándose de forma errática! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente estarlo soportando todos los días!- Gritó Ikegami, harto de los constantes cambios en Koshino.

El rostro de Hiroaki se ennegreció, avanzó hasta ellos y le aventó el pastelillo, que llevaba para Sendoh, en el rostro a Ikegami. Todos voltearon a verlo y comenzaron a sudar la gota fría cuando se dieron cuenta de que los había escuchado...

\- ¡SON UNOS ASQUEROSOS CERDOS RETRÓGRADAS!- Les gritó, cerrando con fuerza los puños, y salió corriendo del gimnasio.

\- ¡Hiroaki!- Sendoh se echó a correr tras él, preocupado.

El resto del equipo se miraban unos a otros, con una desagradable sensación por lo acontecido...

\- ¡Rayos!- Rompió Meiji el silencio.- Qué feo se oyó eso.-

\- Ni que lo digas.- Respondió Fukuda.- Generalmente es "cerdo", "asqueroso" o "retrógrada", mas no las tres juntas.-

\- Sí.- Respondieron a coro los demás algo desganados.

.~o0o~.

Sedoh se encontró a su compañero detrás de un árbol, cerca del gimnasio. Decir que estaba furioso era poco a cómo se sentía, caminaba de un lado a otro, como fiera enjaulada, mientras que mascullaba una que otra grosería dirigida al resto del equipo...

\- ¡Malditos desgraciados!- Koshino tenía los ojos enrojecidos, llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Y pensar que les horneé pastelillos!-

\- ¡Hiro-chan!- Se volvió a ver a Sendoh acercándose a él.- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Bien?- Apretó los puños, enojándose aún más.- ¿Crees qué estoy bien? ¿Después de todo lo que dijeron esos machistas?-

\- Bueno, en realidad, ellos se preocupan por tí, Hiroaki.-

\- ¡Pues tienen una manera muy especial de expresarlo!-

Sendoh soltó un suspiro y sonrió, sí sabía que su amigo se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente, pero él no lo veía como algo malo, sino más bien como si Koshino se hubiera transformado en un pequeño gatito. Uno bastante tierno, y que necesitaba una sola cosa en ese momento...

\- ¡Aww, ven acá, Koshy-kun!- Lo rodeó con sus brazos, frotándole la espalda.- No les hagas caso.-

\- Pero, me da mucho coraje.- Koshino apoyó su frente en el pecho del As de Ryonan.- Uno intenta, intenta ser amable, sólo para que lo traten así.-

No le respondió, sólo puso su mano bajo su barbilla para alzar un poco su cabeza y verlo a los ojos, los cuáles estaban un poco enrojecidos y vidriosos por las lágrimas. Y sin pensarlo siquiera cerró los ojos, acercó su rostro...

\- ¡SENDOH! ¡KOSHINO! ¡LES HABLA EL ENTRENADOR!-

\- ¿Eh?- Abriendo los ojos, Akira se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo.- ¿Koshino?-

Dándose la vuelta, vio que su compañero ya estaba aproximándose al gimnasio...

\- ¡Ah, qué Hiro-kun este!- Se rió y lo siguió.

Una vez que todos los muchachos estuvieran frente al profesor Taoka, este tenía algo que anunciarles...

\- Escuchen bien.- Los jóvenes estudiantes no decían nada, principalmente para que no los regañaran.- Acabo de hablar con el Profesor Anzai, acordamos un partido de práctica contra el equipo de Shohoku.-

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, murmurando y cuchicheando...

\- Sólo que en esta ocasión, nosotros seremos el equipo visitante.-

\- ¿Qué?- Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Vamos a ir hasta la preparatoria Shohoku?-

\- Así es.- Se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Así que quiero que se pongan a entrenar de inmediato! ¡Esta vez les ganaremos!-

\- ¡SÍ, ENTRENADOR!-

.~o0o~.

Lo más difícil para llegar a Shohoku fue hacer que Sendoh llegara a tiempo para ir hasta allá. Ignoraron las miradas que recibieran de los otros estudiantes, mayormente a causa de Uozumi, quién era más alto que Akagi y eso decía mucho, ya que casi nadie alcanzaba en estatura al capitán del equipo de basketball. Una vez que estuvieran en los vestidores, empezaron a repasar las estrategias planeadas y prepararse para el partido, el cuál la estaba a punto de iniciar...

\- Qué sea un buen partido.-

Iban bastante parejos en el marcador, apenas un equipo anotaba una canasta, el otro robaba el balón y ganaban más puntos, haciendo que los contrarios le pusieran más empeño. Y todo hubiera seguido su curso normal, si no fuera porque Koshino tuvo que marcar en cierto momento a Sakuragi...

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó apenas se rozaron un poco, e inconscientemente le palpó el bícep.- ¿Haces ejercicio seguido?-

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido Hanamichi ante la pregunta.

Y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza cuando esa mano bajó hasta una parte bastante "personal" para él...

\- Mmm. Tienes los músculos muy firmes.- Le dijo al tocar la zona baja de la espalda.

\- ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!?- Furibundo, se giró y tomó del frente de la camisa al guardia de la preparatoria Ryonan.- ¡ESTÚPIDO VOLTEADO!-

Al oír gritar al pelirrojo, todos se detuvieron en seco, en especial los jugadores en la cancha palideciendo ante la escena frente a sus ojos. Unos por causa del carácter problemático de Sakuragi y los otros por lo que sea que haya dicho o hecho Koshino...

\- ¿¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS VOLTEADO, ESTÚPIDO, CABEZA HUECA, ANIMAL!?- Hiroaki, a su vez, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lo acusara de algo que no era, ni mucho menos insultarlo.- ¡NEOFITO GROSERO!-

Y como Hanamichi no sabía qué significaba esa palabra, y tampoco le gustó como se oía, hizo lo único que sabía hacer en esas situaciones.

*¡PAS!*

Le soltó un cabezazo...

\- ¡SAKURAGI!-

\- ¡KOSHINO!-

Y este último, después de sujetarse la frente por un instante, se abalanzó a golpes contra el número 10 de Shohoku, que por nada del mundo se iba a quedar tan tranquilo...

\- ¡YA BASTA!-

.~o0o~.

\- Malditos.- Hiroaki se dirigía a su casa esa tarde, tras un par de regaños y castigos por parte del entrenador del equipo.- Mira que amarrarme en una silla hasta que terminara el partido. ¡Cómo si yo hubiera empezado el pleito!- Pateó una piedrita en el camino.- Al menos a ese estúpido de Sakuragi también lo amarraron hasta que nos fuimos del gimnasio.-

Llegó a su casa, y para su mala suerte el grupo de amigas de su mamá se encontraban sentadas en la sala, lo que significaba que se la pasaría encerrado en su cuarto si no quería que le pellizcaran las mejillas, y con ello que su mamá descubriera que se agarrara a golpes en una escuela ajena. Trató de pasar desapercibido, gateando por el suelo para que no lo descubrieran. Mas se detuvo en seco al oír un comentario de su mamá...

\- ... no sé qué contengan, pero las pastillas que me he estado tomando me han llenado de mucha energía. Me hacen sentir muy fuerte...-

Las demás señoras se echaron a reír, provocando que el muchacho ya no escuchara más lo que decía su madre. Y ahora que lo pensaba, sí había notado un cambio en su mamá. ¿Acaso ella?...

No se pudo quedar con la duda. Llegó al baño, abrió la gaveta y revisó el frasco de las vitaminas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, al verlas en la palma de su mano, que las pastillas eran de distinto tamaño. Sintiendo un vuelco en su pecho, las regresó al botecito, y casi temblando tomó el frasco de las hormonas de su progenitora, lo abrió y puso algunas pastillas en su mano...

\- ¡AAAAAAAH!- El grito se escuchó a un par de cuadras a la redonda, mientras Hiroaki se caía al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza.

Eran las mismas pastillas que habían en el frasco de vitaminas...

.~o0o~.

Un mes después, tras que su papá fuera hallado culpable de mezclar las pastillas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, para la calma de los estudiantes de la preparatoria Ryonan. Para que no hubiera más problemas, Hiroaki había cambiado de vitaminas por otras de distinto color para evitar que sucediera de nuevo. Hasta que una noche...

\- ¿Dónde las dejaron?-

Y de nueva cuenta, dos frascos se abrieron al caer al suelo...

\- Mmm.- Recogió las pastillas y las dividió a la mitad, volviéndolas a guardar.- Espero que nadie se dé cuenta.-

Al menos, eso esperaba. Pero al día siguiente...

\- ¡HIROAKI KOSHINO!- Gritó enfurecido el profesor de la clase en curso al mencionado.

Quién estaba plácidamente dormido, roncando a pierna suelta.

\- SNORR... Zzzz...-

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Me divertí mucho terminando este fanfic, y como mencioné al principio, un par de ideas volvieron a mi cabeza, y ya estoy empezando a trabajar en ellas. Quién quita y a lo mejor publico algo más de esta genial serie. :D Y para que no haya dudas, Hiroaki Koshino es mi personaje favorito de Slam Dunk, aparte de Hanamichi, ¿ok? ;D
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! ;3


End file.
